My Little Seeker
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: Scream sequal! Megs and Screamer are at it again. Is there no end to the shame...? Yeah, no. Slashy smut, smut and more smut. And guess what, poor ol' Soundwave's caught in the middle already.


RPG Scream2 CH1

I'm making Shadow do the A/Ns for this one so… yeah, here you go ^^: Hello all, welcome to the sequel to Scream. Thank you to Little Seeker Hater, for reminding us of just WHY we love this 'verse so much. Transformers aren't ours, we're not making anything from this, and please... Enjoy the fic!

And I just want to add that, hey, Little Seeker Hater, congrats on reading my profile and using it to make fun of me without even logging in. You don't like my stories, I don't give a flying frag, others do and others are who I write for in the first place. Besides, I'd give up now before your stupid makes us add even more to this! Cause its really close already and we're liking it.

-

Starscream was... rather surprised. From the looks of things, he was actually winning that stupid bet he'd made with Megatron. He had to admit, he LIKED being treated as THE leader of the Decepticons... Nothing quite beat hearing Soundwave passionlessly reply 'as you command' to one of HIS orders. But, and this was the problem... it was all too easy. Far too easy, as though everyone already knew what was going on... Frankly, Starscream didn't think he'd put it past his mate.

::Enjoying yourself Screamer?:: Megatron hadn't seen his mate so relaxed and happy since they'd had their lovely guest! And the sight of the mech in the 'meeting room'… in HIS seat… it was making the decepticon leader's mind twist into many wonderful thoughts, ones that he could act on once they were finished! And then they WERE finished and Megatron was able to relax, yawning and looking at Starscream expectantly.

:: Oh, quite so,:: Starscream answered, twitching his wings and stretching just a little. He was able to focus on the meeting, think and give suggestions. That didn't mean Starscream wasn't happy when the meeting ended... Oh, he had been QUITE aware of Megatron's scheming, his plans. Soundwave probably was too, that was one thing Starscream was, surprisingly, not sure how to handle. It didn't matter when they were left alone. "Yes...?"

"I'm awaiting orders." Megatron purred, grinning wickedly. "Especially since I believe this settles it and you won our bet. Do you remember what that means my little seeker?" He was going to enjoy his loss too, how could he not? It would be so nice… "And did you realize how delectable you looked while commanding like that? I think negotiations are going to go well." Of course they would, and then he'd be able to talk to those psychotic autobot twins and have more fun.

"But it will take a while to... assemble the troops..." Starscream purred right back. "Now, if only I could think of something to do to pass the time..." Arousal was never far from Starscream's processor, never far from any Seeker, and he had to bite his glossa to keep from moaning at the sudden thought of Megatron, lying on the table, spread out and waiting for him... "Do you have any suggestions, Megatron...?"

"Suggestions? Me? No… but that naughty little thought you had sounds fun… Actually, I have a little idea, we haven't had fun in my, or shall we call it YOUR chair there?" Starscream's idea would work better if he was surprised, then again… "Unless you really, really want that oh grand leader." Megatron put a seductive purr into his words, standing and slinking over to where his mate was sitting.

Starscream shuddered, optics offlining to better appreciate Megatron's words. "Call me that again..." he ordered, powering his optics just enough to see where Megatron was, enough to reach out and catch Megatron's hip."Kneel... kiss my thrusters... while you call me your leader..." It would be fun, and Starscream had to admit that his spark was already pulsing. Ooh, and then a little turnabout when Megatron reclaimed his place. Ruined wings, energon dripping... Starscream wouldn't even mind if there were others watching. Would Soundwave or Shockwave enjoy the sight, perhaps...?

"Grand leader, mighty leader… oh those do sound familiar…" Megatron knelt, slowly going down, sliding against his seeker, smirking when he took a lick of one of the thrusters. "My leader… he better watch out for when his back is turned…" Others would have thought it demeaning, but the tyrant knew just how wonderful it was to watch his mate when Starscream submitted and was more then willing to return the favor. How could he not when he felt that pulse from the seeker?

Starscream shuddered again, moaning a little and bracing himself on his knees, leaning over Megatron. The silver back was such an enticing picture! "Ooh, I know ALL your tricks, Megatron," the seeker whispered, running one hand against Megatron's back. "After all, there is a reason I sit in this chair now...!" That was just inviting retribution, and Starscream looked forward to it. "The only way you'll ever sit here again is if I let you!" Ooh... now there was an idea... Starscream let it grow, rubbing silver armor and moaning at the feel of his mate's glossa.

Craning his head to look at Starscream brought a nice little jolt of pain when his neck was strained, enough that Megatron sighed in enjoyment. "I can make up new tricks, or just let some one else have fun with you. There are many who would kill for a chance to make their… temporary leader squirm." He shivered at his seeker's touch, glossa delving deeper into the thruster, enjoying causing pleasure in such a way.

Yes... yes, that was it! That would be perfect! "I think they would rather... have a chance to make their EX-leader squirm!" Starscream screeched, standing and pulling Megatron up with him. It was times like this that he most loved the bond. Megatron read his intentions and played along, and they could both pretend that the Seeker was hauling Megatron about by his own strength. Spinning about, Starscream shoved Megatron back into the throne, pulling out his energon ropes as he did so. It was only easy to tie the silver mech down because Megatron allowed it, and when he was done, Starscream stepped back and admired his work.

"My little seeker doesn't want to squirm himself? Pity." It probably wasn't as fun with the uncaring way that Megatron sat in his seat, tugging experimentally at his bonds, but it added the fact that he could get away any time. Something for the optics that were watching… yeah, Megatron loved his third in command's voyeuristic qualities. "Multiple people now are you Screamer? That makes SO much sense."

Starscream bent down, throwing Megatron into his shadow once again, and licked the mech's face, purring happily. "Oh, no. Not multiple people at all. You think I don't know about those optics...? Anyway... I can watch you squirm any time I like. Now..." He kissed Megatron deeply and then pulled away. "Be a good mech while I'm gone. I have some... things to attend to..." Namely, giving Soundwave enough time to do whatever the stoic mech might want. Waving, he walked away.

Not surprisingly Megatron did do a bit of squirming when he was left, giving a fake growl at Starscream for being so… Starscream-y-whatever. He didn't know what to call it, but that's what his seeker was! "Why am I not surprised…?" The mech muttered to himself, trying to figure out a way to get his arms out from behind him at least, or free his legs. Oh, it wasn't that he didn't TRUST his watcher, but when his mate came back… he wanted to surprise Starscream.

Soundwave was at a little bit of a loss. He was pretty sure what Starscream had intended... actually, he was completely sure about that. But he was... concerned about what Megatron might do. He had not asked to be included in their games! Megatron looked... so good, though, pulling on the bonds... Walking almost silently, Soundwave moved behind Megatron and started rubbing the mech's arms and shoulders. He would just have to rely on Megatron himself to say what he should do.

"Mmm… that had better be you Soundwave, if not then that treacherous little seeker of mine is going to be in big trouble…" Megatron craned his neck to look up, smirking at the sight of the loyal mech. "Actually, I believe I can figure out some way to make him in trouble anyway." Even before the events that had softened him from being a brutal leader Megatron would have been more then willing to allow Soundwave time with him… if the spy had wanted to anyway. "That feels good, I wish I could return the favor but at the moment I'm indisposed."

Not stopped... welcomed? All but invited, in fact... It was not the reaction Soundwave had invited, but he was hardly going to turn in down. "Returned favor undesired," Soundwave informed Megatron, stroking his hands against that broad chest, moving his legs to just barely brush against the cannon. He was going to enjoy this. It was odd... Megatron had not seemed so available when he was unbonded. Soundwave didn't bother trying to work out the whys of that.

"Aww, where's the fun in that though Soundwave? Cant I reward my favorite soldier?" Megatron moaned, starting to squirm again when he felt the there and then gone again sensation against his cannon. "You don't have to… uh, well… keep in mind that I'm not adverse to pain." It was a open invitation, if the mech wanted to he could do whatever he wanted… primus he HAD gotten soft, hadn't he? Oh well, soft seemed to be getting him more then he had ever thought it would.

"Reward later," Soundwave answered, keeping his touches light. "Megatron's preference known." There was a reason he was being so light... That, and it gave him time to synchronize his systems with Megatron's. Being a telepath had uses, and this was one of them. He was getting a sense of how it felt to be Megatron, to be so large, so strong, the way the cannon integrated into his circuits... He would provide pain in a little while, lovely pain that left no mark. Soundwave worked his way to stand before Megatron, stroking everywhere while he thought.

Megatron was going to keep Soundwave to what he said, plotting to ask his mate for a little favor… hiding the though where his officer wouldn't find it without a search the mech relaxed, groaning and rubbing himself into the chair. He was enjoying the softness but was confused… Soundwave wanted to do what he was right? As good as it felt he didn't want it if Soundwave didn't! He pushed the question out, knowing that the telepath would catch it before giving said mech the best hurt-sparkling look he could. Primus knew that would get his officer to be truthful…

"Soundwave... not fond of excessive damage. Distresses cassettes." For that reason he had avoided taking lovers, getting along on self-service, listening in on others, and occasionally forcing them to do as he wished when he needed something more. "Soundwave highly enjoying current activities," he reassured Megatron, stroking the silver face. "Megatron will enjoy soon." Oh yes, Megatron would enjoy it.

"Good, I want you to enjoy… and we can help with that excessive damage you know." Megatron nuzzled the hand, closing his optics and taking one of the fingers into his mouth, sucking it. '_They would never know_.' He added in thought, closing his optics with a purr. His little plan was shaping up further, still hidden, but still there in his mind. Ooh… it was going to be NICE to take care of Soundwave, the mech didn't do enough for himself!

"Cassettes telepaths as well." Soundwave paused a moment, then shook his head, "Only in link with Soundwave." He had no craving for agony, though... something other than utterly gentle would be nice... Soundwave purred softly as Megatron took his fingers in, and he moved closer, half sitting on the mech's lap and moving his face against Megatron's neck.

Letting the fingers drop out of his mouth Megatron shifted and rubbed his chin against the top of Soundwave's helm. "So? They'll know then, but I don't think they'll fault you for it. With the way your little… 'darlings' talk I KNOW they know what 'facing is." The tyrant tried petting Soundwave with his shoulder, wishing that his legs were free so that he had some way of pulling his spy down the rest of the way into his lap. "We won't hurt you, if anything I think Screamer's going to want to use some of his nice wax on you…"

Megatron... had a point. A very good point... "Understood." Soundwave wasn't going to make promises. He wasn't going to dismiss the chance out of hand, either. No, that would be foolish. Catching Megatron's desire, Soundwave settled into the silver lap, hands playing with seams, down arms. Then, with a mental smirk, he pinched some wires, using his telepathy to magnify the pain that Megatron would feel.

"Ah!" Amplified pain caught Megatron by surprise, shuddered moans slipping from him. "A-again… do that… again… ohhh!" Primus bless the telepaths who knew what they were doing! "I-" another jolt of that wonderful feeling hit him and the tyrant keened. "I think… my little seeker's wings?" Would his officer be willing to do that to Starscream while the mech molested his wings? It was a lot to ask… then again with the plot of setting his trine on the deprived mech… It wasn't that bad was it? "Cannon…? Mnnn…" Megatron's head fell back with another loud keen.

"Affirmative," Soundwave agreed. He was willing to do anything that wouldn't leave either mech offline or insane. Well... Just about anything. In the meantime, he stroked the cannon, cooing slightly before tweaking the wires. It was fun to amplify sensations like this, and Soundwave had no compunctions about feeding off Megatron's arousal. It didn't hurt anything... "Megatron pleased?"

"Pleased? Yes! So pleased Soundwave!" Megatron was twitching by the time the navy mech tweaked his cannon wires, pressing up against the hands. "Fragging… primus…" He was having trouble controlling himself, it had been just a little too long since he'd been tied up last and then there was that mental manipulation… Oh! That was so perfect and good!

Soundwave purred, moving to straddle Megatron before hitting him with a burst of sound, letting it echo around the room. This tactic would be better with Starscream, the Seeker's wings would read the air's movement much better than Megatron's thick armor could. There was nothing Soundwave could really do about that, except feed the silver mech his OWN readings on the air, letting them swamp Megatron's processor. He was still tweaking too, sometimes augmenting the pain, sometimes not. Unpredictability, that was the thing.

There was too much… too much sensation that Soundwave pushed into his mind, too much that was hitting him… too much pleasure, random and wonderful pain. Megatron wailed in his overload, arching and thankful that his officer was in his lap, enough weight to keep him from sliding partially off the chair and into a very painful and degrading position. Starscream had to have known that when he'd tied- of course. "S'wave…" Megatron moaned when he'd stopped twitching, grinding his body up against Soundwave's.

It wasn't enough to overload him, and Soundwave thought he might just have to go for another from Megatron, unless... Looking over his shoulder showed a familiar form standing in the doorway, and Starscream chuckled, coming up to stand behind Soundwave, one hand rubbing down the telepath's chest to his glass. "My, my, Megatron. It's not like you to be incoherent from one overload. I guess Soundwave's been keeping something from us all this time?"

"Shut'p." Megatron growled, trying to bite his mate's hand when it came into reach. If the seeker thought it was something simple… well, he'd learn that Soundwave HAD been hiding a lot from them! "Stupid seeker… 'm gonna tie you down and let him play next time, then you'll see!" Oh yes, maybe even cause some nice wing damage right before… the tyrant purred at the thought and sent it to Starscream via their bond, still lax and unwilling to do any real movement.

"A-ah! Play nice, Megs! I even got all these toys for us!" Starscream scolded playfully. He waved an array of little vibrators, gifts from the Autobots. Not officially, of course, but they certainly weren't of Decepticon make! "Mm... Maybe I should just invite Sounds here to that table. It's been a while since you had to watch..." ::Lovely ideas... he's that good?::

Soundwave carefully leaned into the Seeker, enjoying the hands across his tape-glass. He knew he should have paid a little more attention to Megatron's relationship with his Seeker... The telepath made a sound that might have been a laugh, turning to look at Starscream. "Your command, my Lord?" he asked, nuzzling the canopy.

::Primus yes.:: Megatron eyed the toys that his mate had brought with him worriedly, noting that some of them were ones he hadn't known about. And why should he have? He'd hidden a few from Starscream, the thin tubes looked perfect for jamming into the wing joints of his bonded. "I swear to primus! The both of you are going to end up in the brig for your mutiny!" He grinned even while throwing out the threat, making sure Soundwave KNEW it wasn't a real threat or problem. How could he mind when the mech looked so happy while enjoying himself? And the two of them together… so hot!

"Oooh... and will you come in and try to break me again?" Starscream asked, grinning. That could be fun, whether Soundwave played along or not. Well, the Seeker knew that HE was always up for letting others play with him or his mate. Handing Soundwave some of the vibrators, Starscream found himself kissing the side of Soundwave's mask, and huffed a little at himself. "Put these in him. Anywhere. Tangle them in nodes, if you're brave enough." They wouldn't hurt, at least not harm, but they should make Megatron scream. Oh, that would be lovely.

"As you command," Soundwave answered, taking the toys and doing as told. He stroked Megatron as he went, playing with warm components, wires, all the fun things to touch. It wasn't that he was in any way 'neglected', but... how could he not enjoy the chance to do anything he wanted to Megatron? And even Starscream, now that he was loyal... Soundwave almost laughed at that.

::Try? I WILL this time!:: Megatron vowed, crying out each time one of those rods were put in place, twitching and shifting towards and away from them. He couldn't help it! Even off they were hitting sensitive equipment and rubbing up against wires and nodes… and then Soundwave put one right in the middle of a cluster like Starscream had suggested… and the tyrant was turned into a writhing, snarling mess. "N-n- I'll… g-get you-you both!" He howled, rubbing against the chair to try and relieve some of the pressure.

Starscream pulled Soundwave away, spending a few long moments stroking the tape-deck curiously. The optics behind the visor were just barely brighter, and the Seeker found himself watching them until he could see the shifts in brightness. The telepath liked his glass touched, no surprises there. His buttons, too, both the rubbery white ones on his crotch and the darker blue one on his shoulder. Rubbing the mini-cannon on Soundwave's shoulder actually got a moan from the telepath, and Starscream smiled softly. "Scream, Megs," he whispered, turning on the vibrators with a remote.

There was no way Megatron couldn't scream, the rods moving and successfully tangling deeper into nodes, hitting wires in such a way that it caused streaks of pain in with the blinding pleasure. He couldn't even form words through the bond anymore, simply sending his enjoyment at Starscream while knowing Soundwave would pick up on it too. They were so charging together… so charging, so beautiful…

The screams and emotion pulled a gasp from Starscream, and he almost forced Soundwave against the table, holding him down with his slight weight. Soundwave didn't mind in the least, arching and twisting to rub their glass together, twisting wires and magnifying their effect until Starscream was also screaming. It was a good thing, the telepath considered, that no-one wondered what the screams meant... no-one would come to 'help'. Opening his mental rapport with the other two mechs fully left Soundwave shrieking and writhing, passions and hungers long forgotten now waking. He wanted.

The sound of his mate screaming, his officer… that would have been enough in itself to make Megatron overload, but that wasn't what set him off. His moving so haphazardly had pressed his binds into his seams, pinching and twisting them to the point where he couldn't get them out… and nor did he want them to. Even as the mech's overload high was fading he was being pushed again, the lack of a reprieve hitting him hard.

Megatron had overloaded while they didn't even touch him, and that made Starscream feel good, so good. The overload itself slammed into him through the bond, and the power of having Soundwave writhing and screaming under him, and it set Starscream off hard. He curled against Soundwave as his overload hit, and then Soundwave was hanging off of him, enhancing the pleasure in the same way he had amplified the pain clicks before. Starscream shivered, vents working to cool himself, and he should go over and do... something. Something with Megatron. He should.

Slagging pits! Megatron almost overloaded a second time when Starscream did, the echo going over the bond… it was like they were going in a never ending circle! Pleasure running through… Megatron actually whimpered, movement sluggish and moans slurred together with threats and promises of pleasure and pain. He was sure it was all un-understandable but that didn't stop him, thinking power dimmed.

Starscream managed to stand, weaving his way to Megatron and dropping into his lap, movements brokenly graceful. He knew he was asking for it, but that didn't stop him from freeing the silver mech, losing the chains and cooing as his hands dug into the shoulder joints, twisting the vibrators and working the links free in a carelessly sensual manner. "Feels so good... so good, doesn't it? Mm, doesn't it, Megsy? Sounders...?"

Soundwave lay where Starscream had left him, visor dim as he watched his leaders. "Feelings pleasurable," he agreed, not caring how much he was or was not on display. He hadn't even... with a hum, Soundwave hit Starscream with a burst of sound, feeling almost piqued over not getting the chance to do so sooner.

Growling Megatron latched onto his little seeker the moment he could, moaning and digging into seams and armor. "Mine." He snarled, shoving fingers into abdominal plating and digging in possessively. It just… he couldn't help it, needed to put on a show for Soundwave… primus was he wanting the telepath… more then he would have ever thought.

With a cry, Starscream writhed on Megatron's lap, shifting to give a better view. "Come... come join... Soundwave, come join us... We want you..." What would they do... The Seeker didn't finish the thought before his chest plates parted, leaving him open to Megatron's hands, Soundwave's gaze.

Soundwave stood, finding himself surprisingly clumsy, and made his way to the pair on the throne, humming as he did so. He didn't ask as he grabbed one of the vibrators out of Megatron, holding it to his own face and moaning at the feeling before jamming it into Starscream, reveling in the shriek. They didn't mind him doing this...

"Yes…" Megatron had to use more of his strength then he would have liked to keep his mate in his lap, hand coming up to rub and touch Starscream's spark. His officer had put on such a good show… how could the decepticon leader repay… He moaned when the thought came, acting on it without warning. It was easy to do it, yank Starscream down against him, restraining the flailing seeker and keeping him bared for Soundwave's pleasure.

Starscream couldn't thrash, held by Megatron so well, even though he WANTED to. The pleasure was almost like pain, throbbing through him with each pulse of his spark, and he screamed from his need. "Please... PLEASE!" ::I want him to take me, I want him to press into me while you hold me helpless...:: the Seeker babbled over the bond, thinking the images as hard as he could.

Humming at the images, Soundwave hit Starscream with another burst of sound, exploring the internals slowly, carefully, just like he did everything. He nuzzled into the warmth, moaning. His face was more sensitive than he usually let on, and he was using that now, feeling Starscream's spark pulsing against him. But baring himself... Soundwave shivered a little at the thought.

"Sound… wave…" Megatron would plead for Starscream if it came down to it. It would be just like pleading for himself after all! Pleasure was leaking over their bond at a rate that was scary, so much so that the tyrant was groaning as he rubbed against the seeker's back. He had the urge to bite a wing… and then did when a flash of pain slipped through the bond, courtesy of his own claws. The taste of energon was so delicious… PRIMUS he could lose himself in it!

They... needed him. Wanted him... And Soundwave knew he needed them, needed to feel another. It had been... too long. Optics focused on the trickle of energon that escaped Megatron's derma, and Soundwave's mask slipped off. He barely touched his glossa to the energon, moaning again and directing the sound into Starscream's wings in a way that left the Seeker thrashing, shrieking so loud Soundwave was surprised his vocalizer didn't crack. After baring his face, exposing his spark seemed to be nothing, and Soundwave retracted his chest plates, looking at Megatron and letting the gunformer look back. Look and see him.

Such a wonderful spark… so pretty… Megatron watched it with lust filled optics, using ever bit of his strength to keep his mate in his lap. "Soundwave!" He snarled, growling and squirming. Later, when they were done and he could sneak up on the telepath he'd have SO much fun tying the mech down and exploring that open chest, kiss the SLAG out of the mech! It wasn't fair for Soundwave to hide such from them, not when it was so tempting… frag fighting! All he would have had to do was give the autobots his officer and that would have ended the fighting for sure! Oh. Maybe that was why Soundwave never removed his mask… oops.

Surprisingly, the idea of being 'faced by the Autobot army was not horrifying. Soundwave actually found the thought arousing, or maybe that was just Megatron's memories of Optimus. He kissed Starscream, making a show of it for Megatron and feeling the Seeker's shock. Apparently, the current commander had missed Soundwave's actions. He pressed into the Seeker, pinning him with superior weight and nearly grinding their sparks together. A bonded spark... he could feel Megatron through the bond and Soundwave shivered, pressing aside his overload for just a little longer.

It was Soundwave that was holding them back… Soundwave that had pushed them so far so very quickly… and OH he was STILL pushing! Megatron was moaning, pushing his pleasure through the bond and finding it returning to himself in a huge loop. And he could feel his officer too… falling back into the seat, screaming and howling for all he was worth. He NEEDED the overload, even though it wasn't his own spark that was being pushed and tugged on, even the SIGHT was enough to make him need!

Starscream arched, thrashed, tried and barely succeeded in not clawing Soundwave's back. His hand found Megatron's cannon, and that he clawed at freely. The pain looped into him and he arched, screaming, as overload was finally allowed to break over them.

Soundwave convulsed, the sensory input almost too much for HIM to handle. Pain and pleasure on appendages he had never possessed, was not created to support, love that trusted him to feel this for all he was not a part of the bond... Soundwave moaned deeply. All this time, he would have thought both Megatron and Starscream were too possessive to share a mate with anyone... How very wrong he was, and Soundwave knew he was almost crushing them, and he couldn't care as overload made him feel as though he were frying.

His mate's overload was all it took for Megatron to follow, collapsing under the two mechs on top of him. "My little seeker… my… Wave?" He had to find a nice little name to annoy Soundwave with, of course he did, it wouldn't be fun without one! "Your cassettes… they can take care of themselves when needed… right? They can… they will be without you... More often." It was a vow, Soundwave was just in too much need! They HAD to fix it and they WOULD… after they recovered… and recharged… and fueled and everything… so many things needed done… and ALL of them so annoying.

Using the couple of moments of something like sanity, Starscream made an announcement that there would be an assembly in the next local morning, and then just lay back and purred. He was warm, and sated, and Megatron was plotting... ooh, more time with Soundwave, that would be... so perfect... "Yes, they can, can't they?"

Of course they could take care of themselves. They were sent on missions... "Affirmative. Please- warn first?" He would only need long enough to send them a message, just enough that he didn't disappear as far as they were concerned. Soundwave was sure that Megatron and Starscream would understand that.

"Of course." Megatron purred, wondering just how they were going to make it to their rooms… room… "You might want to warn them now, you're not going to make it to your berth tonight." There was no way in the pit he was, when they COULD move he planned on dragging them both to his and Starscream's room and making Soundwave recharge between them so the mech couldn't escape. They were far from done with him, but one thing he'd never liked was the telepath's inability to not work, and with the meeting coming up… well, it was just logic, logic that couldn't be argued with.

Slipping down between the two mechs and showing careless disregard for his wings, Starscream ended up kneeling on the floor, untying Megatron the rest of the way. Of course, he was going to have to stand up again now... "I still say we have been infected by Autobot ideals." Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if Megatron hadn't visited him that night, had never seen him... They would probably still be fighting, would have missed out on so MUCH.

"Warning appreciated. Notice given." Soundwave could have moaned again. They... were going to let him stay a little? He managed to stand, almost falling on his aft as he did so, only to bend back down and kiss Megatron, more than a little hesitant.

Megatron smirked when he was kissed, impulsively reaching up to pull Soundwave in for a deeper one. "Good." He whispered when the kiss ended, rising up and tugging them both with him. It must have been because he hadn't been IN the merge, but he wasn't being affected nearly as badly, which was a very, very good thing it seemed.

Especially as he pulled them along, thanking Starscream for starting their lovely little bit of fun. It was a good thing they hadn't met anyone along the way… though Megatron was worried about that, until he could lock the door anyway. They could and would recharge in peace if he had anything say about it. And he DID.


End file.
